


Sherlock's Theme

by Morgan_Stuart



Category: Firefly, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Stuart/pseuds/Morgan_Stuart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a goofy filk to the tune of the "<i>Firefly</i> Main Theme," dedicated to all of the Browncoat <i>Sherlock</i> fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Theme

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for the second line goes to [Canspy](http://canspy.livejournal.com).
> 
> These universes do not belong to me; I'm just an appreciative visitor. I make no profit from this fan work.

Take my love, take my flat,  
Shoot my Mycroft in his fat.  
I don't care: you're still dull.  
You can't take away my skull.

I flounce off in the fog.  
(Read about it in John's blog.)  
Bring my phone. Make me tea.  
You can't take my skull from me.

Call me to the crime scene.  
They're not drugs squad but they're keen.  
Not one patch: this needs three.  
You can't take my skull from me.

Who will win? Wait and see.  
(Don't bet on Jim from IT.)  
You can't take my skull from me.*

 

* Mrs. Hudson, however, apparently can.

**Author's Note:**

> Vital Stats: This was originally written in February 2011.


End file.
